


Fan Fiction Recommendations

by River_of_Dawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: When she didn't know who Agent Smith really was, Marie had promised him some fan fiction recommendations.Now she's determined to sent them, even though she found out the truth about Supernatural.





	Fan Fiction Recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small something I wrote, because s10e05 was the best thing ever and there really aren't enough stories about Marie and the other girls from the musical.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural and I don't earn money off of this.
> 
> **Warnings:** None.

_New message from **Unknown Number**_

_From **Unknown Number** to **FBI #2**_

Hi Dean, this was the number that was on your card, so I really hope this works. So, if you could just answer? Thx

_Sent: 05/11/2016 16:23; Seen: 05/11/2016 17:22_

* * *

_From **FBI #2** to **Unknown Number**_

whos this?

_Sent: 05/11/2016 17:23; Seen: 05/11/2016 17:23_

* * *

_From **Unknown Number** to **FBI #2**_

This is Marie Sarife, from the Supernatural musical. I told you that I would sent you some fanfiction recommendations, so...

_Sent: 05/11/2016 17:24; Seen: 05/12/2016 11:35_

* * *

_From **Unknown Number** to **FBI #2**_

I wasn't sure whether you'd be okay with that, since your version of the story is actually the truth

_Sent: 05/12/2016 12:50; Seen: 05/12/2016 14:41_

* * *

_From **Unknown Number** to **FBI #2**_

And btw, I'm so sorry for what I said and did, that must have been so weird for you and now I feel really bad

_Sent: 05/12/2016 12:51; Seen: 05/12/2016 14:41_

* * *

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose. Yeah, he had totally forgotten about that. Not the musical, but this whole “Your life is a shitty fanfiction”-thing – which he was totally aware of, thank you very much.

Sam threw a concerned look at his brother.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

His brother's face transformed into one of his signature bitch faces.

“Well, you remember that musical?”

“The one where they sang about our lives? Kinda hard to forget.”

“No, the other. Of course I'm talking about that one.”

“Very funny. So, what about this musical?” Sam sat his book down on the table in the men of letter's library.

“The girl who directed the whole thing – Marie – she sent me a message. Wants to sent me some links to fanfiction which is supposed to be better then our lives.”

“Wait, what?” Sam laughed. “Now I'm curious. Any chance you can get me her number?”

“Knock yourself out.” Dean threw his spare phone at Sam who caught it easily, a slightly manic grin on his face, that almost made Dean regret this decision... except he hadn't seen Sammy as happy in a long time, so if that musical and those girls made him happy, Dean would totally support that.

* * *

_From **Unknown Number** to **Marie Sarife**_

Hi, this is Sam. Dean gave me your number, is that okay?

_Sent: 05/12/2016 03:02 pm; Seen: 05/12/2016 03:54 pm_

* * *

Marie turned to Maeve, a fanatic look of sheer glee on her face.

“Guess who just texted me?” she squealed.

And, okay, she had met him before, but first she hadn't believed him and then she had tried to remain stoic as to not freak out her idol, but now, in her room with Maeve she could squeal as much as she wanted.

“The president,” Maeve deadpanned.

“Even better.” Marie leaned closer towards her friend. “Sam,” she whispered.

Maeve turned around.

“Really? This isn't a joke, right?”

“Please, I could never joke about things like this.”

Marie shoved her phone into Maeve's face, who excitedly read the text.

“You have to answer him!”

“But what should I write?”

“How should I know, you're the one with both brothers on speed-dial.”

Marie's eyes widened comically.

“I have the numbers of Sam and Dean... Oh... my... gosh... this is the best day of my life...”

She let herself fall backwards on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Best day of my life,” she muttered.

* * *

_From **Marie Sarife** to **Sam <3**_

Of course you can write me!!! This is the best day of my life. And I'm so sorry about the musical and not believing you and Dean

_Sent: 05/12/2016 04:01 pm; Seen 05/12/2016 04:02_

* * *

_From **Sam Winchester** to **Marie Sarife**_

It's alright. Dean said you wanted to recommend some fan fiction?

-SW

_Sent: 05/12/2016 16:02; Seen: 05/12/2016 16:02_

* * *

_From **Marie Sarife** to **Sam W <3**_

Well, the most popular one is probably “Twist and Shout”, so I'd recommend that. It is a bit long tho... Are you okay with people writing about Jessica maybe? There are some great fix-its out there

_Sent: 05/12/2016 04:04 pm; Seen: 05/12/2016 04:05 pm_

* * *

_From **Sam Winchester** to **Marie Sarife**_

I'd prefer some more light-hearted stories maybe? My life is bloody enough without having to read about it...

-SW

_Sent: 05/12/2016 16:07; Seen: 05/12/2016 16:07_

* * *

_From **Marie Sarife** to **Sam W <3**_

Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't think about that! Are you okay with Destiel?

_Sent: 05/12/2016 04:08 pm; Seen: 05/12/2016 04:12 pm_

* * *

_From **Marie Sarife** to **Sam W <3**_

Destiel means Dean and Castiel being together, btw

_Sent: 05/12/2016 04:09 pm; Seen: 05/12/2016 04:12 pm_

* * *

_From **Sam Winchester** to **Marie Sarife**_

Sure, go ahead. Just no explicit sex please, they are still my brother and best friend.

-SW

_Sent: 05/12/2016 16:22; Seen: 05/12/2016 16:23_

* * *

_From **Marie Sarife** to **Sam W <3**_

Ah, right. That must be all kinds of weird for you, reading about your life and the musical... Again, I'm so sorry about all that!

_Sent: 05/12/2016 04:24 pm; Seen: 05/12/2016 04:25 pm_

* * *

_From **Sam Winchester** to **Marie Sarife**_

It's alright. The weirdest moment of all that was probably the convention we went to. The musical's fairly okay when compared.

_Sent: 05/12/2016 16:26; Seen: 05/12/2016 16:26_

* * *

_From **Marie Sarife** to **Sam W <3**_

Wait, you went to a Supernatural convention? I'm not sure, whether I should be jealous or laugh.

_Sent: 05/12/2016 04:27 pm; Seen: 05/14/2016 03:34 am_

* * *

_From **Sam Winchester** to **Marie Sarife**_

It was just plain weird, seeing people pretending to be you and psychoanalysing your every move.

_Sent: 05/14/2016 10:43; Seen: 05/14/2016 10:46_

* * *

_From **Sam Winchester** to **Marie Sarife**_

Oh, and I'm sorry for the late reply, but a hunt came up.

_Sent: 05/14/2016 10:44; Seen: 05/14/2016 10:46_

* * *

_From **Marie Sarife** to **Sam W <3**_

I can only imagine... If you don't mind, what were you hunting? Now that I know the stories are true, I've wanted to find out more

_Sent: 05/14/2016 10:47 am; Seen: 05/14/2016 10:47 am_

* * *

_From **Sam Winchester** to **Marie Sarife**_

I'd rather not talk about it. It was dangerous and exhausting.

_Sent: 05/14/2016 10:49; Seen: 05/14/2016 10:49_

* * *

_From **Marie Sarife** to **Sam W <3**_

Oh, alright then

_Sent: 05/14/2016 10:50 am; Seen: 05/14/2016 10:53 am_

* * *

_From **Sam Winchester** to **Marie Sarife**_

Sorry abt that. I'm still a bit tired. You said you would recommend some fan fictions?

_Sent: 05/14/2016 10:54; Seen: 05/14/2016 10:54_

* * *

_From **Marie Sarife** to **Sam W <3**_

It's ok. I would recommend Twist and Shout or Broadway Musical if you'd rather have something happy.

_Sent: 05/14/2016 10:57 am; Seen: 05/14/2016 10:57 am_

* * *

_From **Sam Winchester** to **Marie Sarife**_

Thank you! I'll be sure to check them out

_Sent: 05/14/2016 11:00; Seen: 05/14/2016 11:07_

* * *

“Wait, you recommended Twist and Shout? Are you insane, Marie? That story...” Maeve shook her head.

“Uh... I didn't think. It was more of... That story's famous, so he'll have to read it.”

“That was really dumb, you do know that, right?”

“Yeah, I've come to realize that by now, thanks.”

“Twist and Shout, I can't believe it,” Maeve muttered, shaking her head again.

“Wait, what's with Twist and Shout? Did they upload a new chapter?”

Marie looked up to see Kristen, who had played Castiel in her musical and a fellow _Supernatural_ fan.

“Nah, it's just...” Marie didn't know how to say that she had recommended Twist and Shout to one of the men it portrayed.

“You remember those FBI-Agents from a while ago?” Maeve continued for her. “Marie said that she would recommend them some fan fictions and she recommended Twist and Shout.”

“Ouch. Not your finest move, Marie...” Kristen replied, a slight grin on her face. “Especially since they are federal agents. Like, how come you recommend fan fiction to federal agents – even if they're as weird as those two?”

“The smaller agent said that he knew the real end of Supernatural and I told him that I had seen better fan fictions then what he claimed to be real.”

Kristen burst out laughing.

“Only you, Marie, only you...” She walked away, still laughing.

Marie's phone chimed in her pocket.

Taking it out, she saw that it was another message from Dean. Ever since his first message he had kept silent, Marie texting with the younger brother instead.

* * *

_From **Dean W** to **Marie Sarife**_

i just wanted to check in. do you have enough protection? some monsters might have noticed you cause of your musical

_Sent: 05/16/2016 09:11 am; Seen: 05/16/2016 09:11 am_

* * *

_From **Marie Sarife** to **Dean W**_

Wait, really, so not just Calliope? What would you suggest I do to protect myself and my friends???

_Sent: 05/16/2016 09:12 am; Seen: 05/16/2016 09:12 am_

* * *

_From **FBI #2** to **Marie Sarife**_

def you should have salt handy. maybe hide some devils traps around the house. a pentagram necklace for starters

_Sent: 05/16/2016 09:13; Seen: 05/16/2016 09:13_

* * *

_From **Marie Sarife** to **Dean W**_

Wait, what do these traps look like??? There are no pictures in any of the books... Do you think demons really wanna hunt me?

_Sent: 05/16/2016 10:15 am; Seen: 05/16/2016 10:24 am_

* * *

_From **FBI #2** to **Marie Sarife**_

we recently angered crowley so theres a possibility he wants revenge. ill send you a pic

_Sent: 05/16/2016 10:25; Seen: 05/16/2016 10:25_

* * *

_From **FBI #2** to **Marie Sarife**_

**devilstrap.pic**

_Sent: 05/16/2016 10:28; Seen: 05/16/2016 11:30_

* * *

_From **FBI #2** to **Marie Sarife**_

**antipossesionsymbol.pic**

_Sent: 05/16/2016 10:31; Seen: 05/16/2016 11:30_

* * *

_From **FBI #2** to **Marie Sarife**_

draw the devils trap correctly and no demon can cross it, instead being trapped inside. the antipossession symbol makes it impossible for demons to possess you as long as it touches your skin. sam and i have tattoos

_Sent: 05/16/2016 10:32; Seen: 05/16/2016 11:31_

* * *

_From **Marie Sarife** to **Dean W**_

Thx! I'll draw the symbols with permanent marker, does that work?

_Sent: 05/16/2016 11:32 am; Seen: 05/16/2016 11:57 am_

* * *

_From **FBI #2** to **Marie Sarife**_

sure, as long as it doesnt wear off

_Sent: 05/16/2016 11:58; Seen: 05/16/2016 12:00_

* * *

“Maeve, you gotta draw this on your skin.”

Marie insistently shoved her phone in Maeve's face.

“Uh, and why exactly should I do that?”

Maeve raised an eyebrow.

“It'll protect you from being possessed. At least that's what Dean said.”

Maeve sighed.

“Alright. I'll do it.”

When had their lives just gotten so weird? She kinda missed the good old times when the most complicated thing in her life had been to compromise 20+ books into one musical.

* * *

_From: **Marie Sarife** to **Sam W.**_

Hey, I thought this might be a case for you and your brother: link

_Sent: 07/23/2016 03:42 pm; Seen: 07/23/2016 03:54 pm_

* * *

But maybe, just maybe, weird wasn't all that bad.

* * *

_From: **Sam Winchester** to **Marie Sarife**_

Cas said that he wanted to meet you. Do you still have tickets for Supernatural:The Musical #2?

_Sent: 04/07/2017 16:02; Seen: 04/07/2016 17:46_

* * *

Maybe, just maybe, weird was actually really cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Marie's last name in this is the last name of the actress who played her on the show.
> 
> The fanfiction recommendations were at random by looking up popular fan fictions. I have linked the mentioned fan fictions.
> 
> Dean's bad writing is intentional, btw.
> 
> Dean's and Sam's last names weren't mentioned in the books as far as I know, but were mentioned in the musical. So I made it that they weren't known to Marie and Maeve.
> 
> I hope you liked this :)


End file.
